One Fic, 10 Emotions: Fanfic Rewind with MissKireiUchiha!
by MissKirei
Summary: Title says it all, IF you know me and my stories, THIS will be fun :D


**Fanfiction Rewind with MissKireiUchiha: One Fic, 10 Emotions~!**

 **IF you know me, or my stories, then this game will be fun.**

The title says it all, there will be snippets of my stories in this fic with each snippet portraying a different emotion. I decided to make this rewind in honour of my readers who have loved and supported me and my work. The task is simple, the player (reader) has to identify each snippet and write the name of the fic from which it belongs in an alphabetical order. For example:

 _[1] "You look breathtaking, Mrs. Walker", Mary, the manager, squealed in delight. Misaki flinched on being addressed as "Mrs. Walker" and turned seven shades of scarlet._

 _"N-No, I-It's Miss Ayuzawa!" she stuttered, honestly, that alien! She didn't know why she had the sudden urge of punching the living daylights outta him right now. She knew he must have called the boutique earlier and told them "Mrs. Walker" was going to come._

 _But then I suddenly realized [2] We haven't talked for a long time."_

 _Anger arose within me and I felt the sudden urge to throw this phone on the wall. I stare at it for a long time. This was two weeks after the hospital incident that Takumi sent me a pathetic message. Did he really not miss me? Does he even care anymore? How long will I keep on to this weak thread that we have? I don't know. My face falls and I type a few words and switch my phone off._

 _"I know, let's keep it that way."_

So, the answer to this will be 1. Ups and Downs, 2. We don't talk anymore.

For those who don't wish to play, it will be a nice quick rewind of all the stories I've done. I will mention the scenes that became iconic and were loved by everyone, and those who want to play, I'll dedicate a story or a oneshot to the person who gets the most right.

I have decided to take 10 fics and 10 emotions:

· Romantic [1]

· Anger [2]

· Humour [3]

· Angst [4]

· Happy [5]

· Sad [6]

· Sensual [7]

· Dark [8]

· Hopeless [9]

· Ecstatic [10]

So let's get started! I hope you enjoy~

 **—** **x—**

[1] He looked at me with a dazzling smile. There he was, my prince charming, on one knee, down with a diamond ring. I could only gape at him. I didn't expect this. I did NOT expect this today. I took two steps back as I looked at him, he was so beautiful. I was crying again as I ran towards him, literally. I captured his lips as soon as I landed in his arms. My tears fell down on his cheek and he chuckled, "Of course I'll marry you, alien" I said after I caught my breath. His face lighted up brighter than the lights on the trees, brighter than the candles, brighter than the moon, the stars, everything. "I'm the luckiest man alive" He said as he kissed me all over my face. We were lying down in the grass and I was on top of him, "This was perfect" I spoke as he put a diamond ring on me. "At last I put a diamond on you, now you're mine" He spoke darkly as he kissed my neck lovingly, "That's scary, you know" I spoke while laughing.

"I'm sorry if this is not how you imagined your proposal, it was very rushed" he repeated as he turned us over, he was on top of me as I saw him smile nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. "I never wanted a big proposal to begin with. This is perfect, just us two. But still, you did do a lot!" I smacked his shoulder, "How much money did you waste in all this!?" I scolded him, "Stupid" she looked at him with a smile but what he said next shocked her.

[2] "What the hell are you wearing?"

 _Wait, what?_

She pulled back, and looked at him with wide eyes, was he rejecting her?

"Wh-What? I thought I-I—"

"No. Why are you dressed like that?" he gave her a piercing glare and she looked away, tears brimming in her eyes now. Takumi moved towards the walk-in closet and handed her a plain t-shirt and shorts, "Put these on." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have a meeting to attend? He felt like he would have handled this much better if there weren't a group of people flying from different countries waiting for him in his own house.

More importantly, what the hell was up with Misa? She was the type of person who always preferred a t-shirt over such…such _clothing._ Her beauty was distracting him, and he couldn't afford to be _side-tracked_ like that right now.

She looked at him, anger rising within, how dare he? What kind of man would reject his wife like that and ask her to look plain boring? _The one who was bored of his wife_. She looked away, lips quivering,

"Are you ashamed of me?"

[3] "Is she breaking up with me?" He screamed inside as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"But we're married, so she can't break up with me now." He smirked to himself in some kind of victory.

But his inner screamed at the same time. _DIVORCE, HEARD OF IT? YES, YOU IDIOT. SHE'S GOING TO DIVORCE YOU. BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_

Takumi's sweat dropped the moment Misaki stepped out. He could only hope and pray like a child.

"Okay, sit down" She said as she took Takumi's hand and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. "It has come to my attention that some people enjoy some other types of things that I was aware of…" Misaki trailed off as if this was a presentation, Takumi stared at her blankly since he didn't have a clue.

Meanwhile, Takumi's inner tried to complete Misaki's sentences, _YEAH, AND LIKE I REALIZED I DON'T LIKE YOU. THAT'S WHAT SHE'S GOING TO SAY, YOU IDIOT. THANKS A LOT FOR SEPARATING ME FROM MY MISA CHAN._

Takumi's inner kept stabbing him in his imagination as he tried hard to concentrate on what Misaki was trying to say.

"Yeah, so it got me thinking, that I should be ummm…more thoughtful about what other people like."

"And?"

"So I thought umm…"

"That?"

And so she did what had to be done. Misaki held him by the shoulders and kissed him. To say that Takumi was shocked would be the understatement of the year. He simply held her by the waist gently as Misa continued to kiss him more. She pushed him back on to the bed and smiled. Takumi traced her cheek lovingly as she blushed and pulled her on top of him.

"I'll let you do whatever you want today" she said as she took out a tie and brought her wrists closer. Takumi touched the silky texture of the tie and looked at her "You want me to tie you up?"

A few minutes later,

[4] "hahah! I don't actually give a fuck anymore!" with a bottle of alcohol in hand and a pack of cigarettes in another, Misaki laughed. It was a good thing she'd taken Tora's car, the damn fucker did keep it stashed after all. Now don't get her wrong, Misaki was all against alcohol and smoking, but tonight—she needed to _forget_.

Her fingers trembled as she tried to ignite the lighters, "You damned thing!" She yelled unintelligibly, glaring at the lighter, currently in her shimmering black beautiful dress, she sat on the cold sand, yes—she was on a desolate beach in the middle of the night. Her hair, which she had curled very carefully, were now a mess. The waves of the sea were roaring and Misaki was laughing as she put a stick of cigarette between her lips and actually lighted the thing—now that was a first.

The material of her dress was now dirty due to the wet sand that stuck to it while she sat, but she couldn't care less at the moment. The cold that she felt made her shiver, but she was soon warm, thanks to the booze. She laughed looking at the sea, "Yeah, you laugh too!" she laughed as she stood up tipsy. "Why me?! Tell me! I don't complain much, but really now, why me!?" She yelled to nobody in particular and took out the cigarette,

"First you send Usui Takumi in my life! Then you let him ruin me for every other man…" she snickered as tears fell, "Then you let him leave me! He gets to walk away from me after a thirty second phone call and get on with his life! Hahah! What about me?! Tell me, God? What the fuck did you plan for me?! Tears? Sadness? Weakness? Cancer?" she laughed as she flat on her face, the water reached her and washed over her, she was laughing, "And just when I try to move in my life and be positive for a change! You send him back into my fucked up life! Why!?" She turned and sat on her ass as a sea wave washed over her again, "And now you fuck my cigarette." she laughed as she wiped her face with the back of her palm, "I was trying to love Tora, you know…" she pursed her lips into a tight line. Her lips trembled as she got up somehow, and tried to find where she had left her bottle.

She'd found the bottle just nearby, she thanked the gods that it wasn't washed over by the water and sat down some distance away from the water, her head started to spin. She gulped down the liquid down, not caring about the burns that her throat felt and she didn't even notice the trail of blood that came down her nostrils as she passed out on the wet sand.

[5] "So, you were saying..?" Takumi stood up too as he looked at her "About how you fell for me?"

"I meant, how I fell because of you!" she looked away with a blush on her face, Takumi chuckled as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "I've waited so long…so long to hear this from Ayuzawa…" he whispered in her ear as he held her tight and for the first time in a very long time—she felt safe.

"F-fine." Misaki said when he let get go and smiled, "You dare not joke about this!"

"I won't, I swear on my life." Takumi said with a sincere smile. Misaki nodded as she thought about how she should explain her rant.

"Well, you see…" She looked away in embarrassment "Ugh! Can't you just accept that I have feelings for you and just move on!? It's embarrassing!" She yelled as she looked down on the ground, Takumi laughed, "I want to hear you say that you love me, Misaki."

"What's with the first name reference?" she glared at him even though she blushed. Takumi smirked, "You did it first, and I like it like this."

"Idiot…"

"Say it, Misa." Takumi smiled as he pulled her close, "Or I'm going to kiss you right now whether you like it or not."

Her face heated up as she panicked "F-Fine!" Well…"

She looked at him, "I…"

Takumi looked at her expectantly.

"I…I love you! Is that okay!?" she looked at him awkwardly, she officially didn't know how to behave anymore.

"It's more than enough." Takumi smiled as he kissed her on the lips, causing Misaki to be flabbergasted.

[6] After all, she is everything I have, if I won't dress up well for her then for whom will I ever do that? The mile long journey comes to a halt as I near my destination, it took me less time than it usually does, and maybe I'm too eager today. I smile as I think about seeing her after a very long time. Her words echo in my mind as I step on the soft grass and walk in her direction.

 _Usui, you idiot!_

I walk towards her, she's there, as always, waiting for me, "Sorry if I made you wait, Ayuzawa. You never did like unpunctuality, did you?" The morning blows in my face and ruffles my hair.

 _Will you smile for me, Takumi? Promise me._

I smile as I sit down on the soft grass, right next to her, she speaks nothing in response, is she mad at me?

 _Smile for me, Takumi!_

I unbox the birthday cake that I made for her and put candles on it, I light them by putting my palm covering the candles so that the wind doesn't blow them away. "I brought flowers for you, Ayuzawa. Its been so long…"

 _Promise me you won't give up on life, Takumi, you idiot!_

Running a hand through my hair, I manage to spoil them, oh well, she always liked my hair in their carefree state, didn't she? I remember the day when she told me that she ran a hand through my hair, and was surprised that they were soft. I can't help but chuckle at her antics.

 _I will always love you, T-Takumi!_

I give her the red roses that I got for her and my throat tightens,

"Happy Birthday, Misaki…"

The wind blows and the flame of the candles vanishes. I trace the letters engraved on the stone as a tear escapes me no matter how hard I fight it, she told me to _smile_ , aren't you a little too cruel, Ayuzawa? " _I love you, Misa-Chan_ " I tell her, the wind is very strong today, almost as if she's talking to me in her own way… she did fight bravely, she did…but sometimes it's not possible to win, is it?

 _Here lies, Ayuzawa Misaki,_

 _A brave fighter,_

 _Beloved daughter, sister, lover and friend_

 _RIP_

Takumi woke up as he rubbed his eyes— _that,_ had been the worst dream he ever had, should he be dreaming about such things on her birthday?! But then he remembered the last night events with a small smile on his face as he cupped Misaki's cheek lovingly as she lay asleep in the wonderland of perverted dreams.

[7] "Didn't quite catch you. That good, huh?" He teases me, his skilled fingers mock me and I can't feel but think that I'd still have this sweet torturous embarrassment every day. _Yes, that good._

I manage to pull my body up with the little strength I have and scoff, "Not even enough" I smirk, of course, I don't want to give him the satisfaction. He eyes me challengingly as his fingers stop and he smirks, "You'll regret this." He promises and I shudder, maybe I want to regret after all. His movements become faster—finally giving me what I want, and my mind goes blank again, if this continues I'm sure I'll pass out. He chuckles when my fingers automatically pull his hair, maybe I scraped my nails on his scalp too hard, but at this point, I'm too dazed to care or know.

"Oh, and Misa?" he speaks in a murmur as he tries to catch my attention, I lift my head somehow and look at him, he moves towards me, kisses me on the lips and I taste me in him, "Happy Birthday, Misaki."

[8] Last night was another mistake, which wasn't new to him, (clearly), he looked at a red colored bra that was placed on his table along with other things, and closed his eyes in disgust. That wasn't a first either—being repulsed from himself that is. He walked away from his work table.

 _How did I get so faded?_

How did he manage to get his shirt torn? He looked at himself in the mirror of the attached washroom and took it off when he spotted scratch marks on his chest. In a flash he'd managed to take the shirt off—only to see lipstick marks, nail marks, and scratches all over. He'd turned around and saw his back covered in nail marks, some even bled and he laughed in loathing as he ran a hand through his hair.

 _I thought I was better than this._

He threw the shirt and stepped inside the shower box. The water faucet was turned on and blazing hot water poured all over his body as he tried to wash the evidence that some other girl than _her_ had ever touched him.

Why was the regret still consuming him? When he had been the one to do this to himself, then why? Why couldn't he be just as stoic as before his days in Japan?

 _Why?_

He found himself in another meaningless party hours later. He lived a life wherein he could never find more than minutes of solitude. He was always supposed to be somewhere. The glass of wine in his hand had become a wise companion, he could never get through all this shit sober. He was always present, nodding, but never living.

Hours would pass within the blink of an eye and it always ended the same way. He'd find himself in the arms of some other girl, and he was always drunk enough to _forget_ it all, even if it was only for a moment.

This was precisely one of those repeated moments.

"Hey handsome, you smell amazing" she spoke in his ear and he gave her a lazy stare, what was her name?

He didn't need to remember that.

"Takumi, on a serious note, I've been wanting to say something to you," she continued as she caressed his hair while she kissed him on the jaw, he laughed, it always went down like this. Of course he knew what she'd been wanting to say…

"I know," he chuckled with an arrogant smirk, never a smile, he held her chin and looked into her eyes as he cornered her into a wall, "But I think you should know this," he traced her jaw, fingers trailing down her neck as his leg parted her legs and she shivered, "That I do not love you," he told her as he placed a kiss on the center of her collarbone, other hand in her hair, "Yet you won't stop me when I'll have my way with you," he ran a hand through her raven hair, "Because you want the sex, you don't want my soul," his hand was up to no good as it rested under her skirt, "And trust me, when I say that you don't want to know about my soul," he laughed.

 _What have I become?_

[9] Hopeless, that's what I've become,

"I had an appointment. _Doctor_. You were busy" I looked at him, unable to hide my anger. What was I doing here? So I don't have the permission to visit my own husband?!

"You could just have called me" he said as he ran a hand through his hair and got up. He walked towards his drawers and took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll see something you don't want me to see if I came without informing?" I spat, everything was getting shittier and shittier by the second.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what's wrong?" he spoke as he walked towards me, before he could reach out to me, I got up. With my shaking legs, I walked towards the dentist chair and laid back down in the same place where that girl had been, "Let's just get this done"

Takumi spoke nothing, he calmly picked up his gloves and walked towards me. I flinched as soon as he placed his index finger on my lip to open my mouth, his eyes widened questioningly, but he said nothing. I opened my mouth and tried to be as calm about it as possible.

I noticed that the first three buttons of Takumi's black shirt were left open and his sleeves were rolled up. I frowned as the face of the girl from before flashed in my mind. Either I was being absurdly insecure or something was really up. My anger kept increasing as I clenched my fists and glared at the plain ceiling, hoping the lump in my throat would go away.

The treatment was over within the next thirty minutes, I knew this because I was counting each and every passing second, the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling emotionally. Takumi didn't try to touch me after the three times I cringed as he tried to comfort me with his gestures. The silence was aggravating, but I didn't know what to do. I got up from the seat as soon as he was done and grabbed my purse.

Before I could get out of this damned room, Takumi locked the room from inside. I glared at him, since I was locked. The room was soundproof so Risa wouldn't be of any help to me. I looked at him, "Open the door, Takumi"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you" he spoke calmly as ever. He took off his gloves and went to a sink nearby.

[10] "I got you this." She handed him the envelope and looked away, "Okay, I want some hot chocolate. Hahah!" She awkwardly smiled as she tried to change the subject, she was nervous as fuck but everyone seemed to be glued to the 'gift' she'd gotten him.

"Come on guys? Don't ignore me. Heh heh hee." Misaki smiled awkwardly as everyone's face was unreadable. She turned around and looked at Takumi, who was frozen with his mouth open.

"You're pregnant." He said and it was everyone else's turn to drop their jaws. The entire house rejoiced as Misaki laughed awkwardly, "I guess." Takumi tossed the pregnancy report away which was wrapped as the 'gift', he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you so much." He smiled with a blush and Misaki nodded with teary eyes.

"Today is indeed a miracle." Minako remarked, Sakuya stood up "I need to prepare to be a grandfather of two! Come on Yuu!" He rejoiced and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Suzuna laughed darkly, "Congratulations and welcome to the club sis, I hope you like morning sickness, having weird fetishes and mood swings. Oh and let's not forget sex deprivation, because your husband is going to be too freaked out to touch you for the next nine months thinking that it will hurt you and the baby. Hohoho, I will get you a vibrator, don't worry, we're in this together. Hahahahah! And forget about sleep, you're never getting it again." Suzuna finished her monologue as she calmly sipped her cocoa with a stoic face while everyone's face was frozen. Takumi's sweat dropped and Misaki had dropped. Shintani choked on his food.

What a Happy Christmas it was!

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year~ ho~ho~ho." Yuu said in a bland voice.

 **And a few hours later in the real world…**

"Hic!" Misaki hiccupped as she opened her eyes, she looked around—she had been sitting with her legs inside the kotatsu table, which was covered with sake bottles and food. She felt something strange in her ears and rubbed her eyes as her head hurt. She had gotten crazy drunk last night, thanks to the New Year's celebration party thrown by the staff of maid latte. She ran a hand through her hair and the earphones that Takumi had plugged in her ears came off. She turned around and saw him, sitting right next to her as he read something from his mobile.

"What the hell are you reading, you idiot!" She asked with a gruesome voice as she held her head in her hands.

"Nothing, it was story time for Misa Chan and I was just reading you the fanfictions that I found on the internet."

"What's a stupid fanfiction?!" she glared at him as her headache began to get worse.

"They're just stories that people wrote on you and me." Takumi deadpanned as he showed her his phone where he was reading the stories as she slept.

Flashbacks of the strange dreams Misaki had seen came back haunting her as Misaki's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Ne, Misaa-Channnn" Takumi sang with a perverted smile on his face as he looked at her. Misaki's sweat dropped and she thought she knew what he was going to say next. Her face became as red as a tomato and steam came out from her ears as soon as she head what Takumi said.

"Let's make a real baby~" He smirked.

BAM!

The sound of Misaki passing out was something that made Takumi laugh, he stifled his laughter as he picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

"One day, we will. And we'll name them Sara and Rui" Takumi smirked as he picked up Misaki and laid her down on the bed while covering her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

 **THE END**

 **||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||**


End file.
